Untitled
by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99
Summary: Just what is a boy like Laguna Loire supposed to do with himself? Laguna/Raine(/Julia) -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**(Untitled)**

**A Final Fantasy VIII Fanfic by ChronicLegCramp-Since'99**

Pairing: Laguna/Raine (/Julia)

*Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to SquareEnix, respectively*

* * *

**Chapter I**

Laguna Loire was ambling along the corridor of his school, lost in a daydream as per, when he saw her again. Long shiny brown hair, pulled back from her face with an Alice-band, fell half way down her back. Tight fitting jeans set off her figure, bunched up at the bottoms over mud caked ankle boots. Laguna even liked the pale yellow baggy jumper, which sleeves had been pushed up to the elbows by the capable hands with the squared off nails. Collecting himself, Laguna continued passed the girl, reaching up to cup his neck as he did. Thoughts still on the girl he didn't have the courage to talk to, Laguna made his way out to one of the benches outside of the ball court, slightly enclosed by trees; a dried up, weathered stone birdbath stood in the centre. Sitting down, he tucked his shoulder length dark hair behind his ears and leaned back as he shut his eyes. He could hear the sounds of the football match going on to his left, shouts and quick footsteps merging with the quiet buzzes and drones of wildlife around him. As a sudden gust of wind blew, he shivered and clumsily pulled his arms into the sleeves of his charcoal coloured hoody.

(Jeeze, its only September…I bet _her_ jumper's all warm and snugly…CRAP, I forgot to do my Maths homework again…)

"Laguna," a melodic, feminine voice called. The dark haired boy glanced up with his soft green eyes to take in a familiar face.

"Oh, hiya, Julia," Laguna smiled, lifting a hand awkwardly, as the girl in question made her way over. She was petit and slim, not as curvy as the Alice-band girl but attractive all the same. Her glossy black hair was parted on one side and lay neatly across her forehead; a lengthy plait floated down her back, reaching her pelvis. Today she had on her usual black leather jacket that pulled in at the waist, over a too-tight blood red vest top and dark narrow jeans. On her feet were the same black, knee high boots she wore everyday. Laguna could already feel his knee starting to cramp up but he did his best to ignore it.

"So this is where you've been hiding," Julia sat down, bumping legs with Laguna as she did and leant over to place a scarlet red lip-stick kiss on his cheek. He blushed as he always did but smiled, silently thankful he was sitting down.

"I guess,"

"Are you still coming over tonight?"

The dark haired boy met her expectant gaze, trying increasingly hard to keep his eyes above her chest.

"Tonight?" (When did I agree to this?! Oh man…)

"Yes. I was looking forward to it," her large black eyes widened, as if she were on the verge of being disappointed. (Well I can't say no, now…)

"Okay, sure,"

"Good. We can watch a film…or I could sing for you…" Laguna nodded and smiled but inside he sighed. Julia wasn't his girlfriend, he wasn't even sure he could call her a friend. But if anything, she was someone Laguna found impossible to say no to. It wasn't that he didn't like her- she was the most beautiful, not to mention popular, girl in school. Guys wanted her, girls wanted her- or wanted to be her. But, although Laguna had been flattered at first, he'd come to realise that Julia was not and never would be the girl of his dreams. She liked to have fun, liked the attention but she wasn't he kind of girl to be tied down, not until she was in her thirties, anyway.

"Sounds great,"

"Well then, I'll see you later, Laguna."

"See ya,"

She pressed another quick kiss to his cheek and left him again.

An unskilfully made sandwich- which he had thrown together that morning- a packet of tangy cheese Doritos and a nectarine later, Laguna slung his backpack over his right shoulder and got to his feet. Stretching his leg out and deciding it was good for walking, he leisurely made his way back to the main building.

* * *

Laguna was presented with another opportunity, later on, to speak to the baggy jumper girl. She was sat on a low wall just outside of the school gates, reading. Laguna lingered a short distance away, studying her. The afternoon sun shone down, bouncing off her silky looking hair, her creamy skin contrasting nicely. She had taken her jumper off and tied it around her waist at some point, left in its place was a plain white v-neck top; the cotton material was thin enough that the outline of a turquoise bra could be seen. The dark haired boy looked down at his feet swiftly, feeling a twinge in his knee. (Not again…come on! I gotta talk to her this time…shes reading, she probably wouldn't wanna be bothered…no! This is it!) He started over to the girl, pushing down the dull protests of his right leg.

"!"

"Laguna! There you are," Laguna stopped in his tracks, grimacing. The girl had glanced up briefly, meeting the dark haired boys gaze only long enough to discern that her wide eyes, outlined with long dark lashes, were a colourless-grey colour that seemed to reflect the greens and blues and yellowy-gold's around her. A strong hand gripped Laguna's right shoulder.

"Oh, hey guys," the dark haired boy chuckled nervously, as he looked between Ward, on his right, and Kiros, on his left.

"We haven't seen you all day…" avoiding Kiros' curious black eyes, Laguna walked the rest of the way out of the school gates, shoulders hunched.

"Uh, I've been around…got detention tomorrow lunchtime," Laguna said eventually, rubbing his neck as he cast a look over his shoulder, back at the girl.

"…?" Ward raised an eyebrow, his face with the scar down the left side, questioning. Kiros stopped and looked back at the girl, who still sat reading, oblivious to the world around her.

"Who's who, Ward?" Laguna hedged, shifting from foot to foot as his two friends watched him, waiting.

"Do you know that girl?" Kiros prompted, sharing a look with his seven foot counterpart.

"Nope," Laguna answered, honestly.

"…?"

"Wha…? No! That's just…well, uh…inconsiderate. Yeah!" Laguna threw his arm out hastily, almost hitting a leggy blond girl, who in turn shot him a glare.

"I'm not sure you understand what that word means…"

By now Laguna was flustered and his knee was aching drastically.

"…"

Desperately resisting the urge to clutch his knee, Laguna stared at Ward in disbelief.

"No way!"

Kiros smirked as he silently regarded the girl in question. Laguna finally bent down, gripping his leg in agony. (Leg cramp, leg cramp, leg cramp…I'd so go over there and talk to her if it weren't for my leg…Ward and Kiros can think what they want…)

"…" Ward didn't look phased; he shrugged. Kiros laughed quietly, moving to continue on, to Laguna's relief.

"Whatever! Let's go, guys!" the green eyed boy limped along beside his friends.

"You'll have to talk to her eventually," Kiros said, one of the three beaded brown dreadlocks knotted at the back of his head, swinging forward over his right shoulder as he walked.

"Says who?" Laguna demanded, fidgeting with a thread on his cuff.

"…"

Laguna snorted, but avoided his friend's observant blue eyes. Ward may have been a lot less intimidating on the inside than on the outside but his height and wide burly build still made the green eyed boy uneasy at times like this. If it weren't for his much softer personality- as opposed to his rough exterior, including the couple days growth of blond stubble- he could have thrown Laguna over his shoulder and dumped him on the floor, at the feet of the Alice-band girl.

"You know, I don't think I caught that last expression," the green eyed boy lied, letting his hair fall, effectively obscuring his view from Ward.

"He said 'Says me,' but I thought that was pretty obvious, myself," Kiros spoke calmly, smiling at Laguna who was looking at him with a 'why aren't you helping me?' face.

"…"

"Moving on, Ward saw Julia today and she mentioned that you were seeing her tonight…? She wants you there at seven o'clock,"

Laguna winced both at his leg and the thought of spending time with Julia again. (I wonder what _that girl's _doing tonight…?)

"You don't have to translate Ward, ya know,"

"It was for the benefit of the faeries…" Kiros explained, with a shrug. The green eyed boy was momentarily confused, but then his mind wandered back to the, still nameless, girl.

"…"

"Ward agrees,"

"…?"

"Yeah, Laguna, why are you going to Julia's tonight?" Kiros asked with disapproval clear in his tone.

"You guys know I can't say no to her," Laguna sighed.

"…"

"Wards right- you're still at minus three on the Manliness scale, you need to step up," Kiros didn't sound as apologetic as Laguna thought he should, nor did Ward look it. (Give me a break…)

"Alrighty, I'll tell her tonight!" Laguna declared, seeming a lot more confident than he felt. Kiros nodded and Ward patted Laguna once firmly on the back. (Now how am I going to tell Julia?!)

* * *

"Listen- Julia…could we just- talk! For a minute?!" Laguna half pleaded, from where he lay with Julia on top of him and straddling his hips.

"What's there to talk about?" she asked patiently, as she raked her nails down over the bare skin of Laguna's torso. Needless to say, he let out a partially stifled groan.

"Julia- we don't have to do this, ya know…?"

She paused from trailing kisses up his body momentarily, to give him an incredulous look before continuing. As she reached his pecks, she took up teasing his left nipple with her tongue; Laguna threw an arm over his face, desperately trying to force his body not to respond to the sensation of Julia's mouth against his skin. (Maybe I'll try again next time…no I can't! It's now or never! I can't let Ward and Kiros down…and that girl will never go out with me if I'm Julia's sex slave forever…) Laguna bolted upright, nearly unbalancing Julia in the process, who merely smirked and leant in for a kiss. Laguna put his hands up just in time, so that he now had a pair of red lips printed on the palm of his left hand.

"Laguna?" she practically growled, in obvious frustration.

"I'm sorry! This isn't what I want…" Laguna bit down on his bottom lip, looking with sad green eyes at Julia's hurt expression.

"You don't want me?" Julia's black eyes widened as her eyebrows pulled together in something like confusion, maybe even a little surprise.

"It's not like that, I just…I like someone else…" Laguna rubbed his neck, an uneasy smile curving his lips.

"But I…nothing, it doesn't matter," Julia looked down as she slid off Laguna's thighs and sat down on the edge of her bed. Instantly Laguna was standing, cringing at the stiffness of his right leg. He hobbled over to retrieve his t-shirt and hoody from off the floor, aware of Julia's acute silence. Messily tying his hair up in a ponytail with an elastic band, Laguna sat down beside her.

"It was fun while it lasted, right?" he said, trying unsuccessfully to cheer the black haired girl up. Julia had her face turned away from the green eyed boy, staring at the wall. "I'll see you at school, yeah?" Laguna patted her hand before hesitantly walking to the door.

"Laguna…" said person spun, eagerly. Her head was bowed now so that he still couldn't see her face, but she didn't sound too disappointed. He watched her visibly sigh. "See you at school," Slowly, Laguna left the bedroom, saying a brief hello to Julia's mother before exiting the house as well. The pain in his leg relented eventually, but his stomach was still in knots about having left Julia alone like that. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoody, he crossed the road and walked the short distance up to his house. (She'll be alright…she's Julia, as if she cared about a guy like me…)

* * *

It was already nine o'clock when Laguna got in. he half expected everyone to be asleep already, but he could hear the faint buzz of the radio on in the study and the sound of running footsteps, above him. As Laguna kicked off his favourite black combat boots, his little sister Ellone came bounding down the stairs, to greet him. She was in her button up, daisy covered pyjamas, her short soft brown hair tucked behind her ears and her round brown eyes shining in delight.

"Laguna!"

"Don't run in the house, Ellone," they both heard their mother call from her study along the hall.

"Sorry, Mummy!" Elle shouted as she grinned up at Laguna.

"Don't shout either,"

Laguna bent down and poked his sister gently in the shoulder. "Yoo got in twouble,"

"Yea, I alwaaays get in twouble- it's not fair!" Elle pouted, hands on hips.

"Too baaaad," Laguna teased, messing up her hair. Elle stuck her tongue out at her brother, before using her fingers to comb her hair back into place.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? This is currently on hiatus because of a project I'm working on with a friend but if you liked this and want to see more of it, let me know :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_~DISCONTINUED INDEFINITELY~_**


End file.
